-Bite Me
by GajeelRedfox'sWife
Summary: Levy : Badass , tough , bitchy , sarcastic. Nothing short of a fuck you. Gajeel : Don't-carish , cold , sexy , vampire. For these two , the motto is 'Follow the leader , bitch.' So what happens when they cross paths ... ?


School was something I was beginning to hate.

No scratch that. _I hate school. _

Pretty sure it hates me too. I mean , I draw all over the walls , break as many tables and chairs as possible and the teachers long for the day I graduate.

Where this little tale of mine begins , I'm actually dealing with one of them right now.

It was Jailday , Monday to the rest of the planet. I was in first period , naturally formulating a plan to leave the compound in the following 30 minutes.

"_Ms. McGarden_!" Donna's voice held a strong tone of annoyance. I didn't see what for, she was interrupting _my_ thoughts.

"Yes , Donna ?" I answered leaning back in my chair to look at her. Just as expected , her face was red with fury , she was hunched over like a bear ready to eat and her face screamed "_This bitch._" She closed her eyes for a brief moment , probably in an effort to calm herself down.

"It's _Mrs. Evans_," she grounded her teeth and spat it out, "to you , Levy. And why are you sleeping in my class?"

I rested my head in my palms and rose my eyebrow. "Who said I was asleep ?" She dead-panned me.

"Your eyes were closed Levy."

I closed my eyes. "And we all know that if your lids are low enough there's no possible way you could be thinking , you have just got to be asleep. I wonder why I'm awake right now." I reopened my eyes and sarcastically feigned shock. "I must have powers !" The class snickered at that and I watched a vein pop out on her skull.

_Yep , she's pissed_, I thought.

"That's it. Out. _Now_." She pointed her sharp red nail to the door and tapped her foot impatiently. I simply picked up my back and proceeded to leave , tipping my invisible hat to the class as I walked out the door. Entering the hallway , I stretched and smirked.

"Not how I would've planned , but an opportunity's an opportunity right ?" Shoving my hands into my pockets I leisurely strolled to the school door and pushed it open. Walking over to the gate , I planned my day out loud.

"Stop number one ; McDonalds. I'm feeling an early lunch today," I noted rubbing my stomach. I flicked my hair out of my eye and stepped through the gate.

"Stop number two ; boxing ring." I was an avid underground street fighter , recommended by my principal since I'm apparently "violent by nature".

Okay yeah , I broke a few bones , caused a few concussions , and left a girl on the verge of being brain dead but I was provoked.

I deserve some lee-way here. If you don't get it my way , and if your presence doesn't bug me , I won't try to take your life. Simple.

I glanced at a relatively large puddle of water in the road. "Stop number three ; beach." Grinning, I noted my final and longest stop.

"Stop number four ; L- _WHAT THE FUCK !_" I was almost halfway soaked from the very puddle of water I glanced at. Looking up I could feel my anger rising. _I want someones's head for this, _I thought. A figure moving farther and father away from me caught my vision. _Him._

I made a mental note of him , and which bones I was going to break.

Long spiky black hair. Large build. Piercings. Black shirt. Black pants. Tattoo on his left hand.

Cerebrum. Metacarpals. Ribs. Spine. Spleen. Pelvic bone. Throat. Jaw. Nose.

By that time , my hunger had long subsided and was replaced by the need to see blood so I just went straight to the ring. It took half an hour , a lot of cursing at how slow buses move (wrecked my car recently) and a lot of restraint lest I snapped an old lady's neck , but I got there.

And when I got there I immediately stepped in the ring , refusing to put on any protective gear. "Palms up. Now."

"Well hello to you too, sunshine," Loki drawled in his Boston accent. He was my sparring partner. 6'3, green eyes , orange hair, the face of a god and the body to match , he's everything a girl could ask for.

Too bad I was going the rearrange his anatomy with my fists.

"It's a shame , really," I said getting into my attack stance as he got into his defense.

He raised and eyebrow at me, an unspoken "What?" on his face.

"I thought you were cute," I finished before running straight to him and taking his balance by kicking out his left leg. He stumbled around trying to regain his balance and in that time I landed 2 right hooks to his jaw a swift kick to the ribs , my elbow deep into his intestine and a square punch to the throat.

He coughed and wheezed and buckled over. "Jesus .. Levy .."

"Anyone else ?" I said turning around. Everyone was stock still ; I couldn't even hear their breathing.

"I'll challenge you , Shrimp."

Spinning around , my eyes landed on his chest. I trailed them up to his face , narrowing my eyes.

Spiky hair. Large build. Piercings. Black Shirt. Black pants. Tattoo on his left arm.

I cracked my knuckles and grinned , feeling my rage overtake me. "Thanks for the bath back there, kind sir. Please , let me repay the favor."

"Gihi." His laugh was his reply as he folded his fists and crouched over defensively. "This is gonna be fun."


End file.
